Containers, such as handbags, diaper bags, or tote bags, may include one or more handles to improve handling and transport of the container and its contents. The container may be made from one or more materials that are flexible or rigid or absorbent or non-absorbent. However, the particular features or limitations may not suit a particular item that a user wishes to carry in the container. For example, if a user wishes to carry a wet or soiled item in a tote bag or other container, the container will become soiled or wet due to the wet or soiled item being placed in the container. In a similar example, if a user wishes to carry one or more fragile or sensitive items in a container through an environment that may adversely affect the items, the container may not adequately protect the items from the environment or condition of the container itself.
Therefore, there exists a need for a container insert and a container assembly having a container insert whereby the container insert may be positioned at least partially in the container to allow particular items to be contained in the container without adversely affecting the container and/or the items in the container insert.